


Character Bios

by Duskler



Series: Interview Tasks [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler





	

**Mike** **Chase**

**Appearance**

Mike is a man in his late teens and is of average height for his age, around 5'10, with a slim and lean build. His skin is pale from growing up in a town with mostly overcast weather. He has sharp brown eyes that match his short hair that is on the verge of being ginger, soft brown with a hint copper red. His face is clean shaved, dotted with soft freckles, and he has a small scar crossing vertically over his right eyebrow, creating a small nick in the line of dark hair.

Mike's true dragon form, that he can only shift into in specific high magical areas, is still small compare to other dragons since he's quite young. His scales, just like his hair, is dark ginger brown and covered in slightly darker tiger like stripes. His chest scales are pale beige and blue patches, the same color as that of the underside of his wings, run along the sides of his body. His eyes are heterochromic, yellow and purple, to represent his magic elements; light and shadow.

 

**Bio**

Mike is a half-breed, a human born with ancient dragon blood running in his veins. He was raised in the state of Washington as a foster kid with no knowledge of his heritage until his 18th birthday when his dormant dragon magic started stirring. With his magic awakening he soon attracted the attention of the Knights, humans with knowledge of the magical world and trained for the sol purpose of hunting and slaying dragons. Luckily, before they can do Mike any major harm another half-breed by the name of Ryan appears to aid him.

Ryan takes him to a small society hidden in the Canadian mountains called the Half-Breed Institute, where half-breeds can train and study their dragon heritage and live in peace. In return for their safe haven half-breed's follow the commands of the headmasters of the Institute. The headmasters will at times send people out on various quests to keep the magic in the world at balance as well as keep humans unaware of dragons and other magical creatures.

What neither Mike or Ryan realize is that Mike's presence, a half-breed of mixed heritage of two polar opposite goddesses, the Light Speaker and the Shadow Lurker, at the Institute will trigger the beginning of an ancient prophecy that will either bring forth light and peace, or darkness and carnage, to the magic and human worlds.

 

**Personality**

Mike's personality is partly up to the player and whatever they chose to align his character on a heroic or villainous side, but he has neutral short tempered, feisty, and impulsive character traits.

If aligned as a hero Mike will act calmer than he dose as neutral or villainous. Though at times dialogue options will still show his tempered and brash nature, especially toward character and situations he think are asking for it. All in all he gains a slight laid back personality as a hero and can be heard joining in soft banter and jokes with his chosen companions in the games dialogues. As a hero Mike will also get the opportunities to convince certain companionable characters to change aliments from villainous to neutral or heroic.

If aligned as a villain Mike will act a lot more violent and curler than he dose as neutral or hero. His dialogue will show commanding and strict options and in running game play dialogues he will be mostly quiet and at time insulting towards his companions. As a villain Mike will also get the opportunity to kill companionable characters that will turn against him because of his alignment.

 

 

**Ryan** **Pam**

**Appearance**

Ryan is a man of Norwegian decent in his early twenties. He is quiet tall, around 6'2, with a lean but muscular build. His skin is pale and rosy, his hair is short and blond and his eyes soft grey. His chin and jawline is covered in slight peach fuzz, not quite able to grow a proper beard, and his face generally looks soft, still holding a slight youthful quality.

His true dragon form is quite large, covered in black, red and white scales. His horns, claws, chest scales, and the underside of his wings are a mix of sunset orange and yellow. His eyes are red to represent his to magic element; plague.

 

**Bio**

Ryan is a half-breed born under the goddess Plague Bringer, the deity of death and destruction. This alone commonly make half-breeds of other elements wary of him and his red eyed gaze. As if that wasn't enough he got some dark history that make people avoid him even more.

He grew up in human civilization together with a small group of other half-breeds that traveled from town to town to avoid the careful watch of the Knights. It became harder and harder to keep hidden as the group grew however, and eventually they were found out and attacked. While most of the half-breeds in the group were killed on sight, Ryan and other young ones were kept alive. The Knights used Ryan to find and even kill other half-breeds by threatening the lives of the last survivors of the group. This went on for years until an accident took the lives of Ryan's last friends. With nothing holding him back he retailed against the Knights, hunting down the ones who've used him.

During his search he was approached by Georgia, a half-breed that has been raised outside of human civilization by the Half-Breed Institute. She came with a message from the Institutes headmasters, offering Ryan a home and safe haven with them. He was reluctant to take the offer at first, after what he's done to other half-breeds in the past, but was reassured that what the Knights made him do wasn't his fault and serving the Institute will help him right his wrongs. Still, a lot of half-breeds who knows his history tend to fear him and he prefers staying out of everyone’s way by regular taking long and far away quests or offer to scout out dormant half-breeds in human cities.

 

**Personality**

Ryan, despite everything he's gone through, is a sweet soul perfectly described as a gentle giant. He loves kids and has a strong nurturing nature that leads him to look after and protect the people close to him. This makes him a perfect quest companion for defense and supporting abilities. He's also a bit of a geek and always have information to share about locations and magical creatures.

Ryan is a neutral companion character, meaning he will side with the player both as hero and villain. In either scenario he will grow to loyal agree with the player's decisions and stand by their side.

As a heroic character Ryan will grow a lot more confident and learn to ignore how people see him because of his past and his element. He is a loyal companion that will always do his best to protect his party members and aid them in battle. He will however start relying more on his brute strength and skills rather than his elemental magic.

As a villain character Ryan will grow more agitated and restless, more likely to lash out if people mention his past. He will show a lot of uncertainty and regret over his and the player's actions at first but eventually grow more confident and loyal. He will start to use more magic based strength as he finally start to give into the magic of his born element.

 

 

**Georgia** **Kakakaway**

**Appearance**

Georgia is a woman of Hawaiian decent in her mid twenties. She has a pretty average high for a girl, around 5'7, and have a natural stocky build. Her skin has a copper hue, her hair a couple of hues darker and her eyes are slightly slanted and soft brown, almost amber in the right light. Her face is soft, completed with plump lips and a round nose and ears.

In her true for she takes the shape of a slender, slightly serpent like dragon with rich forest green scales. Long and curly whisper sprouts from her snout and soft, glossy tufts of fur grow around her her elbows and head, and run along her back. Despite her delicate shape she is armed with a pair of heavy ram horns and long sharp claws and knows perfectly well how to use them. Her eyes are blue to represent her to magic element; water.

**Bio**

Georgia was born and raised as a half-breed and has had many years to master and perfected her magic. She has moved around a lot over the years and stayed in many different hidden societies like the Institute all around the world, which has given her many useful acquaintances and made her knowledgeable with different cultures. She used to take quests from different half-breed societies and was quite well know for never failing a single task.

Unsurprisingly this eventually got to her head and as she grew older she also grew bolder and more reckless, blinded by her past victories. Of course this eventually lead to tragedy when she offered to go on a quest to fetch an ancient relic, a quest that no half-breed had ever returned from. The headmasters were uncertain whether or not to let her go but eventually gave in and let her pick four party members for the quest.

To everyone's surprised she returned home three months later with the relic, but only accompanied but one of her three quest companions. She was praised for her achievement but hasn't taken on a quest ever since, the guilt of failing the other half-breeds on the quest out weighing thrill of glory. She now lives at the Institute full-time where she help train recently awoken half-breeds.

 

**Personality**

Georgia was once young and energetic, eager to see the world and experience all it had to offer. She may still be young at this point but the excitement and curiosity have long since left her. This does however not mean she's dark and serious after all her battles and victories, but quite the opposite. She is up beat and bright, enjoying her easy life after retiring from questing and adventures. She has quite the humor and like to be sarcastic and whiny just to annoy other's. It's common for her to jokingly complains that she's too old for her tasks at the Institute to get a few laughs out of her students and fellow teachers.

Still, it will sometimes be very obvious of how much she's seen and experience for her age, and she carries wisdom one would only learn form first handed experiences.

Georgia is a heroic character, mean that she will always be a ready alley to player's that are neutral or heroic. However, should the player be villainous she will make a tremendous foe as she will fight for what's right and not condone breaking of the natural and magical laws, or the slaughter of innocence.

 


End file.
